


Experiment

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Kinktober, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lyse wants to try something... different.





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt 2: Fisting

Naago had told Veronyka once that Lyse was incapable of knowing when to take a break. Clearly, she hadn't counted on Lyse being completely unable to resist the allure of her girlfriend. For, now that Veronyka had taken it upon herself to stay in Ala Mhigo, mostly with Lyse at Rhalgr's Reach where once tragedy had turned into hope and then a dance of sorts under the stars and under the dawn sky (a dance that Veronyka would remember forever, every time she looked up at that cupped stone palm, the palm that they'd come together on in more ways than one), Lyse was... slightly more prone to distraction. And also more willing to retire to her own tent for the night, the tent that now boasted far more shed fur than anything else. And a double bed that was actually used for two people.

It was usually around the time that Veronyka started to fall asleep on the table that Lyse decided to retire to her tent for the night. Tonight, though Veronyka felt sleepy just trying to understand the military jargon being thrown around, Lyse left the table much earlier than usual.

"I didn't know you could take early nights," Naago teased her friend as Lyse stepped away. "The kitten isn't even asleep yet."

"Stop calling me that," said Veronyka, frowning at her. Naago simply grinned, flicking her tailtip in amusement.

"Only I'm allowed to call her that," Lyse reminded her. Not that she ever did, preferring 'Nyka', considering she'd coined the term way back when she'd been masquerading as Yda. It had stuck, even if it hadn't become a true pet name until just recently, when the group had traveled across the sea to help a country in ruins. When the seeds that had been sown in Ala Mhigo fully blossomed into a relationship that Veronyka hadn't dared hope could happen again.

"Sleep well, kitten," said Naago, winking at her. Veronyka blushed, lashing her tail in annoyance.

"I've got half a mind to ask you to take me back to your apartment," said Lyse as she ducked inside of the tent, Veronyka conjuring a small ball of flame in her hand to help light the way before she found the candle that usually lit the tent. The commander's tent was much larger than the first tent they'd stayed in, when closeness had been more of a requirement than just because being apart was too painful to endure. There was even a little table in here, where they'd shared meals a few times. And the bed was actually a bed rather than two sleeping cots shoved really close together.

"I can if you want to get away for the night," said Veronyka, turning to fasten the tent flaps behind her. "I can just teleport you back here, it's no big deal."

"Would that I could," said Lyse with a sigh, her hand reaching out to grasp Veronyka's tail and stroke it idly. Veronyka purred, stepping closer to her. "But I have to be at a meeting early, you know how it is. And I don't want to wake you just to take me to a meeting."

"I really wouldn't mind," said Veronyka.

"But you need your sleep," said Lyse, pressing a kiss to her freckled cheek. "I can stay with you another night though, when I'm not, you know, expected at a meeting the next morning."

"You'd better," said Veronyka. "But is that why you decided to go to bed early tonight, because you've got a meeting early in the morning?"

"Partially," said Lyse, colour flooding her cheeks. "The other reason is, well... a bit more selfish. And possibly strange."

"Well, now I'm curious," said Veronyka. "And you know what they say..."

"Oh, believe me, this just might be all about your satisfaction," said Lyse. "If, you know..." She looked down at her hands, letting go of Veronyka's tail. She bit her bottom lip, then finally met her girlfriend's eyes. "There's just something that I've wanted to try for a while but I've always been too shy and-"

"What is it?" Veronyka asked, taking Lyse's shaking hands in her own. Lyse exhaled a shaky breath, looking away again before once more finding her girlfriend's eyes and this time holding her gaze.

"Feel free to say no but... I've kind of always wanted to try fisting," said Lyse, looking away as if she expected rejection, disgust, revulsion, anything. "You probably don't even know what that is, heh, sorry, I'll just-" But Veronyka grabbed Lyse's wrist before she could leave, fingers already working carefully at the back of her armguard, trying to find the clasp that would remove the armguard and not just draw out the knife.

"I don't know what that is but I'm willing to try it," said Veronyka. "You've already showed me so many great new things." This place, how to fight like a pugilist, how to see the bright side in the darkness and love again...

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that you don't know it," said Lyse with a laugh. "But it's basically like fingering only... with the whole fist. Not all at once, of course, I'd lead up to it and stop if it starts to hurt but-"

"I thought I was the curious one here," said Veronyka, giving a laugh of her own even as her cheeks heated and her skin grew warm at the very idea. "Yes, I want to try it."

"Really? Okay, that was unexpected," said Lyse, relaxing somewhat. Veronyka smiled and, after removing the armguard, tugged Lyse over towards the bed, fingers already working at the fastenings of her own coat.

Though Lyse had been the oddly shy one to start with, Veronyka's eagerness for her idea melted away that anxiety, lending Lyse the courage to help Veronyka out of her clothes, pulling off her gloves before going to work on unlacing her corset, her lips at Veronyka's neck. Veronyka gave a shaky moan as Lyse's fingers grazed the skin of her sides before tracing down the scar on Veronyka's arm that had once brought so much pain. Now, it was a mark of the promise of forever, that fateful night when they'd almost lost each other and decided to live for the moment.

But Lyse's fingers only lingered here for a moment before Veronyka took the initiative and began to divest her girlfriend of her clothes, hands stroking over the silk, lingering on the red silk that covered her breasts, feeling the nipple harden beneath. And then Lyse was kissing her with more ferocity, pinning Veronyka to the bed as she kissed her neck, hands smoothing over pale skin to unfasten her trousers.

Red and white silk soon joined the pile of clothing that Veronyka had left on the floor, and Lyse drew away after a few moments of kissing to wash her hands in a bowl of water. As Veronyka watched, Lyse picked up a bottle of lubricant, spreading it over one dried hand. Veronyka couldn't seem to draw her eyes away, feeling pinned to the bed in anticipation.

"Ready?" Lyse asked with that knowing grin, the one that always promised something fun, always promised pleasure, the grin that always preceded Lyse throwing herself into something headlong with no thoughts whatsoever to the consequences. Or so it had seemed on the surface, at least at first. Now, Veronyka knew better- much better.

"Ready," said Veronyka with a nod, her heart fluttering in her chest, a twin flutter echoing from between her legs as she spread them open a little wider.

If Veronyka had been expecting Lyse to jump straight to it, though, she was delightfully surprised as Lyse instead lowered herself down to kiss Veronyka's lips instead, leading down her neck, her chest, over her stomach, kissing her inner thighs while Veronyka all but melted beneath her. Or perhaps she was melting, for Lyse was the sun, the beacon of hope, and not just for Veronyka but for everyone. Veronyka was just lucky enough to feel this particular type of heat from the sun.

It was one finger first, the fingers of Lyse's other hand fondling Veronyka's clit, sending pleasure singing through her, warmth relaxing her tense muscles.

"You know you need to relax, right?" Lyse asked. "If there's any point in telling you that, anyway."

"I figured that," said Veronyka. "But keep doing that and I will."

"You mean this?" Lyse asked, her hand rubbing up and down Veronyka's thigh now. Veronyka hummed her pleasure, sinking a little further into the mattress, into bliss. The commander had the softest mattress somehow, possibly a perk or, more likely, to make the bed more comfortable for her girlfriend.

And then, at last, Lyse slipped in first one finger, then another, constantly keeping an eye on her girlfriend to ensure that she was okay, that this wasn't hurting her or making her uncomfortable in any way. Veronyka only nodded and moaned, though, claws sliding out to dig holes into the sheets, holes that could quite easily be patched up in time, holes that could wait for another day. Holes that Lyse did not mind, for she enjoyed driving her girlfriend to the extremes, enjoyed the feeling of teeth in her skin, claws in her back that would require covering up the next day or facing the teasing of her childhood friend.

For a moment, as Lyse managed to slide in all five fingers, Veronyka feared that this wouldn't work, that she wasn't ready enough. But only for a moment, before Lyse curled her fingers and sent a jolt of purest pleasure through Veronyka's body, a cry from her lips that surely would have been heard were the tents not rendered soundproof thanks to some (much-needed, hastily-researched-and-erected) runes that decorated the interior of the tent and now glowed faintly as Veronyka cried out her pleasure. Maybe Lyse did have some kind of magic after all, the magic that she used to fight, or maybe she was just that good with her fingers. It could quite easily be either of them, for Veronyka knew well just how good Lyse was with her fingers, had felt them on many occasions and in many different places- beneath the stars, in this very tent, in her apartment, even beneath the sea itself thanks to the Kojin enchantment enabling them to breathe underwater. It certainly made finding safe, secluded spaces that much easier.

Almost before Veronyka knew what was happening, Lyse gave a noise of delight.

"Ha! I knew I could do it," said Lyse, grinning up at her girlfriend. Brown eyes caught blue in the moment before Veronyka looked down to find that, indeed, Lyse had managed to fit her entire fist inside of her girlfriend.

"You did it," said Veronyka, the feeling... oddly pleasant. There had been a few toys in the past, and a few secret shops that Veronyka had visited in the dead of night wearing a disguise, oftentimes meeting her girlfriend there also in disguise (and oh, that one night in the alley behind the sex shop had been delightful), but nothing quite came close to the feeling of Lyse's fist inside her. It was bigger than any toy, and warm with the feeling of Lyse. And, when Lyse finally moved it, Veronyka cried out in delight, arching her back. Pleasure continued to crash over her as Lyse began to thrust her fist, face red with the exertion of holding back, of not wanting to injure her girlfriend, but eyes alive and sparkling like the sea with the sheer delightful knowledge that she was doing this, that she had managed it, that she was sending shockwaves of delight, of bliss, rolling through her girlfriend. And then came the feeling of Veronyka clenching around Lyse's fist, the pressure only sending Veronyka over the edge again and again.

Removing it had seemed like it would be difficult at first, but when Lyse did manage to slide her fist out, Veronyka only grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand up to lick it, ears folded back as her body continued to shudder with pleasure. No longer the shy girl that Lyse had first fallen for, now, Veronyka moved her hand down to bring her girlfriend over the edge even as she licked her hand clean of her orgasm, tasting the delightfully mingled tastes of release and the lubricant that was actually flavoured. She wasn't sure what the flavour was, only that it was sweet.

"This may be a redundant question, but I take it that you liked it?" Lyse asked once her own orgasm had passed. Veronyka still held her wrist in a death grip, claws digging into the skin just slightly.

"A lot more than expected, yes," said Veronyka, her cheeks still the same shade as the outfit that Lyse now frequently wore. "I don't think I'll ever be able to watch you fight the same way again."

"Oh? Did I just discover a new way to have you drag me away?" Lyse asked. "Along with my old outfit and swimming and disguises?"

"Sh-shut up," Veronyka muttered, ears folded back, but she was smiling. Lyse was headstrong, impulsive, exactly the thing that Veronyka had needed to pull her out of her depression after everything that had ensued following the Alliance dinner. A spark of light that Veronyka was determined to hold onto and never let fade away.


End file.
